Drifter Hubs
“Cities were always like people, showing their varying personalities to the traveler. Depending on the city and on the traveler, there might begin a mutual love, or dislike, friendship, or enmity. Where one city will rise a certain individual to glory, it will destroy another who is not suited to its personality. Only through travel can we know where we belong or not, where we are loved and where we are rejected.” --Roman Payne Drifter Hubs are large settlements in and around Nexus Nodes. List of Drifter Hubs Human Majority Inner Core * New Sparta, a sprawling cyberpunk Hub with numerous inter-species and inter-disciplinary military academies * Shangri-La, a large, wealthy cyberpunk Hub which is the home of many of the best Universities in the Drift. Responsible for large amounts of scientific research, especially reverse-engineering and integrating elements of technology from various alternate realities. * Hondo City, probably the largest Drifter Hub, a sprawling planet-sized megacity spread across several dimensions and including Earth-19, an anarcho-capitalist Earth whose legal system is the basis for modern Drifter Law. * Ishtar, a sprawling cyberpunk hub with vestigial elements of the supplanted medieval culture * Zion, a bustling Hub and Israel-like haven for the inter dimensional Jewish diaspora * Novyy Leningrad, a Soviet Hub formed peacefully when the Communist factions bought a large amount of the property and organized it as a demonstration of collectivism. Some property owners who "held out" from the Soviet buyout remain, and exist under constant hindrance of the majority landowners. Midworlds * New Macau,an extravagant tourist district surrounded by dimension after dimension of urban sprawl. Loosely managed by the White Lotus Society. Famous destination for gambling and inter-species prostitution. * Gilead, a traditionally fantasy/medieval Hub rapidly developing into a modern, high-tech one. * Hyperborea, an upper-class luxury Hub, favored by retired Drifters * United Nations Administrative District #1, a Hub with moderate local autonomy but ostensibly managed by the inter dimensional United Nations, conquered after intervening in a civil war many accuse the UN of igniting. * United Nations Administrative District #2, a Drifter Hub conquered by the United Nations. Currently a heavily fortified military outpost * Bazaar, a thriving market Hub. Everything you can imagine is bought and sold under the watchful eyes of heavily armed mercenary police Outer Rim * Liberty (formerly UNAD #3) a small, struggling Hub. Recently liberated from the UN by Drifter clans * Kolob (formerly UNAD #4) a Christian Drifter Hub liberated from the UN by Drifter Clans * United Nations Administrative District #5, the sole remaining Outer Rim Hub managed by the United Nations. * Nibiru a Drifter Hub constructed across a series of alternate realities of a world possessing remnants of an ancient, lost civilization. * Ilium, a planetary sized Hub which has been dedicated to industrial production. Enter/exit point to a massive hyperspace highway connecting Ilium to the Inner Core. * Hyperion Shipyard, a distant Hub used primarily as a shipyard for Nowhere Ships Nonhuman Majority Inner Core * Greyhawk, a high-fantasy Drifter hub located primarily in a single alternate reality Midworlds * Florin, a sprawling fantasy hub wholly owned by a multi-species elected-monarchy * Guilder, sworn enemy of Florin * Alfheim, a fantasy Hub dominated by factions of opposing Elven theocracies Outer Rim * Tartarus, a prison Hub for extremely dangerous and/or unkillable entities, spiritual and demonic forces, and even particularly dangerous or criminal Drifters. * Xibalba, a Drifter Hub dominated by factions of Mind Flayers See Also * Notable Worlds * List of Species